


The World Ends on Tuesday

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chicago Blackhawks, Doomsday Machine, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Kane and Toews and the end of the world.





	The World Ends on Tuesday

Of course the world would end on a Tuesday, Jonny thought staring in annoyance at the plumes of smoke rising from the streets of Chicago thanks to Doctor Spencer’s doomsday machine. Well not on his watch. Another explosion rumbled like thunder through the sky.

“You ready?”

Jonny glanced to his right where Patrick was crouched at the edge of the rooftop and smiled. “Yeah,” he said and they jumped off the roof, headed to do the impossible one more time.


End file.
